Awning devices comprising a box arranged in a fixed position in a support structure, such as a wall or the like, are known. Inside the box there is a winding roller which is rotated to extend or draw in a canvas of the awning. The front edge of the canvas is fixed to a load bar connected to distal ends of articulated arms having their proximal ends linked to said support structure by respective support assemblies. The articulated arms are elastically loaded to push the canvas towards an extended position.
Each support assembly comprises a support rigidly fixed to the support structure, a pivoting body articulately supported on said fixed support such that it can pivot about a pivot axis parallel to the axis of the winding roller between a retracted position, in which the load bar closes a front opening of the box with the canvas drawn in inside it, and a service position, in which the inclination of the pivoting body determines the degree of inclination of the awning with the canvas extended.
To limit the pivoting movement of the pivoting body, which determines the degree of inclination of the awning in the service position, the support assembly comprises adjustable stops the position of which can be adjusted by means of a driving tool. Each arm is articulately supported on the corresponding pivoting body such that it can rotate between a folded position and an extended position. When the winding roller is rotated in a winding direction overcoming the tension of the articulated arms, the canvas is drawn in and the pivoting bodies pivot towards their retracted positions to allow the load bar to close the box.
When the winding roller is rotated in an unwinding direction, the tension of the articulated arms extends the canvas and the pivoting bodies pivot by gravity towards their service position. To prevent wind or other factors from moving the pivoting bodies towards their retracted position while the arms and the canvas are in their extended position, the support assembly includes locking means linked to the movement of the arms for locking the pivoting bodies in their service position when the arms, and therefore the canvas, are in their extended position.
Patent DE-A-2853286 discloses an awning device of the type described above where the mentioned locking means comprise a locking member movable between an inactive position, in which said locking member does not interfere with said adjustable stop, and a locking position in which the locking member locks the adjustable stop with respect to the pivoting body when the pivoting body is in its service position, and a connecting rod connected to the locking member and to the arm such that when the arm is moved to its extended position said connecting rod moves the locking member towards its locking position, and when the arm is moved to its folded position the connecting rod moves the locking member back towards its inactive position.
A drawback of the locking means of the mentioned patent DE-A-2853286 is that the locking member is arranged on one side of the adjustable stop opposite the arm, and the connecting rod is arranged establishing a bridge above the locking member, which requires a complex construction and needs a large space. Furthermore, the locking member is fork-shaped, so it is bulky and requires a long guiding channel on the side of the adjustable stop opposite the arm. Another drawback is that the locking member hinders or prevents the access to the stop member when it is in the locking position, such that the degree of inclination of the awning cannot be adjusted when the awning is unfolded in the service position.